Surrender All Your Dreams
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline and Lexi allow their former lovers to return home only for Stefan and Thierry to find out that they're not with who they thought. Instead they fall in love with their friends. Is it for real or is it all just a game?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Surrender all Your Dreams  
**Author (s):** Court (StoryDreamer25) and Katie (TheIrishShipperholic)  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but this story and our original characters  
**Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries  
**Couples/Category:** Stefan/Caroline (end game), Lexi/Thierry (endgame), Caroline/Thierry, Stefan/Lexi, Klaus/Camille, others TBD; alternate universe (AU), all human (AH)  
**Rating:** Mature, for language and sexual scenes  
**Summary:** AU/AH. Caroline and Lexi allow their former lovers to return home only for Stefan and Thierry to find out that they're not with who they thought. Instead they fall in love with their friends. Is it for real or is it all just a game?  
**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing Caroline with someone other than Tyler (small glimpses) and Klaus, so I hope that I can do justice for those Stefan/Caroline fans out there!

**Chapter One**  
"Alexia, what time are we going out with Camille, Rebekah, Elena, Tatiana and Katherine?" Caroline Forbes called out to her best friend other than Elena or Rebekah as she painted her fingernails.

"I think Kitty Kat mentioned something around 9," Alexia "Lexi" Branson called back as she browsed through her closet for something to wear before blowing out a frustrated breath. "Hey, do you have anything that I can wear? I have _nothing_ in my closet that will work!"

"Yeah, check in my closet," Caroline replied, still painting her fingernails. Once she was done, she used the mini portable fan to blow-dry them before joining Lexi in her bedroom at the 4-bedroom house.

Lexi turned and smiled at her longtime friend before turning back to continue rummaging through the closet for something to wear. Eventually she decided on a pair of tight hip hugging jeans, and a silver shirt that dipped low in the front and she walked to her room to get dressed before returning to Caroline. "So, how's your quest of Stefan going?"

"So how's your quest for Stefan going?"

Caroline blushed hearing what Lexi asked and she bit her lip. "Good, I guess. I don't think he even likes me that way, anyway. All he seems interested in is being friends with benefits." She sighed and dug through her closet before pulling out a little number. It was a black halter dress that had a keyhole cut out over her flat stomach and sparkled no matter which way she turned. She pulled out her favorite pair of black heels and walked into the bathroom and got dressed before coming back in to look at Lexi. "What do you think?"

"You look so killer in it," Lexi replied with her thick Irish accent, smirking at the other blonde.

Caroline grinned. "Good. That's the look I was going for," she said. Lexi wiggled her eyebrows then the two of them left the house, heading to the Mikaelson mansion, where Klaus lived in lavish luxury with his fiancé, Camille O'Connell.

Caroline leaned forward and rang the doorbell and smiled seeing Camille answer it fully dressed in a fire engine red strapless dress. "Oh my god, Camille, you look stunning. I bet Klaus couldn't keep his hands off of you while you were getting ready, could he?" Care smirked and watched as she exited and shut the door behind her.

Cami returned her best friends smirk and shook her head. "Nope, I had to promise him a certain something when I return later just to keep him satisfied." She slipped her keys into her purse and followed the other blondes to the car and got in as they drove to Katherine and Elijah's home. When Lexi pulled up, she smiled seeing the new house that they had moved to a few years ago. They had to find a new house when Katherine got pregnant with twins and she saw Caroline get out and walk up to the front door.

Caroline knocked on the door and smiled seeing Elijah answer it. "Hey Elijah, where's Katherine?"

"Oh I bet she is with the twins, they seem to always find her when she is about to leave." He chuckled and stepped back hearing his beautiful wife.

"Yes, I'm right here. Maria and Sofia wanted to play for a few minutes. Girls, why don't you see if Daddy wants to play instead?" She chuckled and watched them run into Elijah's waiting arms and smiled as he picked them both up and carried them off. "My God Care, you look amazing. I don't know how Stefan hasn't snatched you up yet." She followed her friend out to the car and slid into the backseat with Camille.

"So, I have the best news girls, I have a bun in the oven." She waited wanting to see their reaction and she smiled widely.

"Congratulations, Camille," a chorus of female voice said in unison as they all grinned before Lexi turned the car toward the house that Rebekah & Matt lived in. They were newlyweds, having just returned from their honeymoon, and despite having gotten married before her brother, Klaus didn't mind.

"Thank you, thank you," Camille said before they got in the driveway belonging to the Donovan's.

Rebekah was already waiting outside in a shimmering blue dress that was one shouldered. Her hair was pinned up and she walked to the car and slid in beside Katherine. "Hey girls, Lena sent me a text and said that Bonnie, Tatiana and she would just meet us there." She smiled and turned to Kathrine. "So how are my nieces and brother Kitty Kat?"

Katherine smiled as Lexi drove to the club and turned to Rebekah. "They're good, they keep asking about their favorite Aunt Bekah." She smiled and watched as Rebekah giggled and when Lexi pulled into a parking spot at their favorite club, they all exited the car smiling.

Caroline linked arms with Lexi and they went in and she saw the last person she would have expected to see at the club. It was Stefan and he was watching her and smirked sipping at his drink and winked at her and she blushed and turned to catch up with her friends. "Lex, Stefan is here…" She motioned to where he was.

"Oh, that's not Stefan. That's his twin brother Silas. Which means that Amara is around here somewhere; I hope that…" Lexi said before she was cut off when they heard yelling from the center of the dance floor. They rushed over in time to help get Katherine and Tatiana off of their baby sister. Elena was held back by Bonnie and Rebekah.

"You have SOME nerve showing up here, Amara!" Tatiana screeched at her youngest sister. "You were supposed to stay in New York!"

"Yeah, well, Mom and Dad let me come home because I'd been on my best behavior!" Amara yelled back.

"Oh, shut up, Amara! We all know that's a lie! You're only here to see Silas. We talk to Mom and Dad every day and they tell us everything. You never came up which means you're lying to us as usual!" Katherine yelled right back at her sister, struggling a bit in the hold Caroline had on her.

"What do you say we go our separate ways, girls? I won't allow _her_ to ruin our evening." Caroline glared at Amara before taking Katherine away and the other girls followed suit. They went to a booth where they all sat down. "Kitty Kat, calm down, it's not good for the baby."

Katherine nodded and calmed down after a minute and looked at them. "I just can't believe she would show up here. She knows better and knows that if Mom and Dad found out she was here they would flip out. She's supposed to be in New York, not here."

Caroline and sighed looking around and saw Silas and someone whom she guessed was his twin brother fighting and she bit her lower lip. "Lex, is that Stefan with Silas?" She motioned toward the argument where she first saw Silas.

"It is. What's he even doing here?" Lexi asked.

"I don't even know," Caroline replied before her eyes drifted around until she also saw her ex-boyfriend, Thierry Vanchure. "Oh, and look, there's Thierry."

Lexi smiled and bit her lip thinking. When Caroline had been with Thierry and she had been with Stefan, she'd always had a crush on Thierry. She decided to be brave even if for a moment and grabbed Caroline around the wrist and took her with her. She stood in front of Thierry and smiled then said, "Hi there, Thierry."

Caroline walked over to Stefan and seeing the argument about to escalate she tugged him away and smiled up at him. "Stefan, don't cause a scene please."

"You know me too well, Forbes," he said with a soft groan, plopping down next to her in another booth, turning his head to smile at her as she ordered them some drinks.

She sat there and smiled at him after she ordered the drinks for them. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you swore never to return. You said this was a place that brought you pain or something along those lines. Not that I mind…I mean…"

She looked down at her lap blushing and knew even in the lighting he would be able to tell she was. She'd had a crush on him since she was eighteen. Seeing how she was now twenty four and still had a crush on him had to speak volumes. She only dated Thierry as a means of a distraction, but it hadn't worked and they eventually split up. "Actually, Thierry needed a wing man, so I agreed to tag along," Stefan replied.

"Oh. I see. Well, why does he want you to do that?" Caroline asked.

"He wanted to ask Lexi out, I guess all my raving about her finally got through that thick head of hers. You know, he kept raving about a pretty blond girl he used to date. Someone I've had my eye on for quite a while now." He smiled and moved closer to Caroline.

Caroline gulped then scooted away further. "Why are you telling me this just now?" she said softly.

"Because, it's true, Caroline," he replied, scooting with her.

"You can't do this. It's not fair. Don't tell me something if you don't mean it. Don't mess with my feelings, Stefan Angelo Salvatore!" She huffed angrily and then was taken by surprise when Stefan kissed her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much, Forbes?" He smirked and then kissed her again, this time receiving a response from her.

"No, but it doesn't matter right now. You said that you only wanted to be friends with benefits, Stefan. You can't have it both ways!" Caroline said, pushing him away before turning and rushing out of the club's door.

Lexi, who was sitting with the other girls, rushed out after her, Katherine and the others trailing behind, except for Tatia, who was locking lips with a cute guy she'd met at the bar in the upper section of the club. "Caroline! Slow down!" Lexi reached out and grabbed her friend's arm. "What happened?" She looked at her concerned worried the way she had stormed out of the club like that. "What's got you all worked up?"

"Stefan Salvatore, that's what. He kissed me, claiming that he's had his eye on me for a while now. He only claimed he wanted to be friends with benefits, Lexi! And now he wants more?" She huffed and crossed her arms looking at her friend.

"Is that all, Care? He is being serious, you know. He just never knew how to bring it up. Give him a chance, will you? He's a great guy, just not right for me." She smiled and she heard the club door open and saw Stefan come out and she chuckled. "Girls, let's leave these two alone to talk." She walked back inside with the others and winked at Stefan in a friendly way.

Stefan walked over and sat beside Caroline. "Caroline, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I just never knew how to bring it up. Yes, at one point in time, I had wanted to simply be friends with benefits. Over time, though, I realized I wanted to be more. You've been one of my best friends since high school and I just want to be with you as more than friends with benefits."

"I'll think about it and get back to you. I should get back to my girls' night out for now, though," she said with a brief nod of her head before heading back inside.

Stefan smiled then headed back inside himself, walking back out with Thierry as the two friends headed home to give the girls their night out.

**Meanwhile**…

Tatiana was still in the upper section of the club, her lips still locked with the cute guy she had met at the bar. At some point, she had shifted so she was sitting on his lap sideways and his hand was rubbing over one of her thighs. She pulled away to get some air and she smiled flirty at him. "So, I never caught your name handsome. I'm Tatiana, but you can call me Tatia." She smirked running a slim finger down his toned chest.

"I'm Mason. Some know me as Mase or Mason," he replied. He caught her hand before it could get too far down then brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

She smiled when he kissed her knuckles and she kissed him again softer this time. "Well, Mason…" She giggled slightly thinking it was funny, mostly because she was drunk and then smiled adorably at him. "I'd like to see you again if that's okay. I've been single for quite a while now, and honestly I'm kind of tired of it." She smiled and kissed his cheek before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll definitely swoop in if no one else does," he said with a grin before standing and heading out of the club.

She smirked watching him leave and looked down at the dance floor winking at another cute guy. She then walked down the curved staircase and met up with her other friends, unaware that her lipstick had smudged. Once she'd joined them, Caroline gave her a curious look. "Who's the cute guy? Or should I say _guys_?" she said with a knowing smirk.

Tatia blushed and looked at Caroline. "It was only one guy, Care, although he's cute." She looked over and smiled before winking in a flirting manner at the guy.

"Of course he is, Tatia. And he totally wants you," Caroline said, tugging all of her other friends out of the booth when the guy began walking over.

The guy sat down and smiled at Tatia. "Hello," he said in a husky tone.

Tatia smiled right back at him. "Hello, handsome. What's your name? I'm Tatiana, but you can call me Tatia." She winked and sipped at her drink before setting it back down on the table and scooted closer to the guy.

"My name, beautiful, is Brady. Brady Garrison," he replied, his eyes lowering to her lips before he was reaching for her, pulling her into his lap and capturing her lips with his.

Tatia smiled when he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. She gasped into his mouth feeling as if there were fireworks going off. She had never felt like that before even with other guys she kissed, including her ex-boyfriend Louis. She moaned into the kiss and wanted nothing more than to go home with Brady. She was quite drunk, but still able to kiss him. She moved so she was straddling his hips and, still kissing him, began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

Brady quickly stood then moved into the dark corner of one part of the club, where he began to kiss down the length of her olive-skinned neck. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist smiling as he kissed down her neck. "Brady…" She bit her lip trying to hold back a moan, but it failed and escaped her lips. Her hands tangled in his hair. "Can…can we leave?"

"If that is what you want, yes, we can," he said hoarsely. He gently eased her down until her heels had touched the floor before holding out one callused and hard-working hand. Tatia placed her slender hand into it and together, the two of them left the club, heading to his car, which he used to drive them to the nearest hotel.

Tatia smiled when they got to the hotel and once he secured the room and they were upstairs, she walked into the room and shut the door leaning against it. She smirked at Brady and beckoned him to her. She wanted nothing more than to make sweet love to him. She felt like he was the piece that was missing in her puzzled life.

Brady smirked and walked over before capturing her lips with his. He kissed her hotly and helped her to discard her shirt before discarding his own. He kissed down her neck and slipping his hand under her skirt, he rubbed along her already slick folds, which had dampened her underwear.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I hadn't really planned on a Tatia/Brady pairing, but it seemed logical, since I have plans for Mason later on in the fan fiction. Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously in "Surrender All Your Dreams", Caroline finds out from Stefan himself that he's interested in her as more than friends with benefits. Tatia meets Brady after she, her sisters and their friends run into Amara at a club._**

**Chapter Two**

Caroline groaned as she woke up the next day, her head feeling like someone was hitting it with a hammer. She looked over and saw some aspirin and a glass of water and she took it and sat up rubbing her head. "Ouch, holy hell this hurts…" She got up and walked to the bathroom and did her morning routine and walked downstairs to see Lexi smiling widely and she greeted her. "Ugh, Lex, not so loud. My head is killing me."

Lexi smirked and chuckled at her friend. "You're the one who drank all those jello shots last night." She went into the kitchen and brought her a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "So what are you going to do about Stefan? Are you going to try and have a relationship with him? He does love you, you know."

"I know he does. I honestly don't really want to decide anything yet, okay?" Caroline said as she began eating the breakfast prepared for her. "Oh, and speaking of…where did Tatiana disappear to last night? I saw her with that cute guy and then she was gone."

"She disappeared all right. She told me earlier that she's found someone. She will tell us later, when we get to work," Lexi replied with a nod as she sat down across from Caroline.

Caroline finished eating and then she stood up placing her plate in the sink and retreating upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. She got out of the shower a little while later and got dressed in a pale pink strapless dress that had a big purple bow cinched around her waist accentuating her curves in all the right places. She brushed her hair out and piled it in a bit bun on top of her head. She did her makeup before slipping on her shoes and going downstairs to meet Lexi.

Lexi smiled and saw her come down the stairs and walked with her to the car. They got in and a few minutes later they were at the shop. They walked in and saw Tatiana grinning happily and whistling while she worked.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tatiana?" Caroline looked at her, smiling teasingly.

Tatiana rolled her eyes and walked over. "It's still me. I'm just so happy. That guy I left with last night, I think its destiny." She smiled and sat in a chair and looked at the other two.

"Are you going to see him again?" Lexi asked as she began pulling out books to put out for display in the glass window in the front of the store.

Tatiana nodded and blushed slightly biting her lower lip. "Yeah, he's picking me up at five for dinner at his house. Oh, and um, Caroline, these came for you." She walked over, picked up a glass vase with a bouquet of roses that had an unsigned card. "It doesn't say who it's from though."

Caroline frowned then took the vase from Tatia, taking it over to the front desk to read the card, which said "_Blonde hair, blue eyes, what else am I missing? Oh, a beautiful body…think of me always…_" Caroline smiled and blushed slightly and looked at the card flipping it hoping it would reveal who it was. "Well, whoever it was sure knew how to tug at my heartstrings." She was unaware of Stefan looking in the window smirking and he disappeared when she looked up.

Lexi smiled and waved at her ex-boyfriend, but said nothing of seeing him as she climbed out of the box-enclosed display window, closing the door behind her. "That's great that you got flowers, Care. I wonder if Tatiana or I will get some," she said with a teasing smile.

Caroline smiled thoughtfully and nodded at what she thought of. "You might, although I bet Tatiana gets more than flowers." She smirked and saw her face.

"Hey! Be nice. Just because I have someone and you both don't…"

Caroline rolled her eyes and held up a hand stopping her. "We do have someone special, we just haven't figured out what to do is all…"

"You mean YOU haven't figured out what to do about Stefan. I know I want something with Thierry. In fact, I guarantee you that he'll call on me soon." Lexi smirked at her friend.

"Do tell us what happened, Alexia," Tatia said as she leaned her hip against the glass display case just inside the front door that housed the main cash register.

Lexi felt her face heat up and she looked away from Tatia's penetrating gaze. "Nothing really happened. I mean all we did was kiss while we were at the club, and well, he said he would call on me soon." She looked up and saw none other than Thierry walking through the door. "Oh. Hello, Thierry!" Lexi squeaked and hid behind Caroline.

"Hello, ladies," Thierry said as he removed his sunglasses, giving them a smirk. "Brady says to tell you hello, Tatiana."

"Oh he does, huh?" Tatia said with a smirk before getting out her phone to send a text to Brady.

Lexi came out from behind Caroline, her face colored red from seeing him. "What are you doing here, Thierry?" She walked around and grabbed a watering can and filled it with cold water before going outside to water the flower boxes and squeaked when she felt his hands on her hips. "I'm trying to water flowers, you know."

"Oh, I know that. I just couldn't resist. You are a very charming woman and you sure know how to tease me. I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I had to come and see you. Would you like to have dinner with me this evening?" Thierry smiled widely at her hoping she would say yes.

"I kind of already had plans. The girls and I are going to another bar in Richmond, and it's going to be a long drive there and a long one back," Lexi said.

"I wouldn't count on that, considering Brady is coming to pick up Tatiana to spend the evening with her. Oh, and then there's Stefan, who is probably going to ask Caroline to dinner, which you and I both know it will be hard for her to say no to. So, that leaves you, Miss Alexia." Thierry smirked at her and saw Tatia come out and run up to Lexi.

"Hey, I can't go to the bar tonight. Brady asked me to spend the evening with him and I can't say no. You and Care have fun though!" Tatia ran back inside to work some more on designs she had drawn last week.

Lexi nodded and looked up seeing Stefan walk into the shop and she bit her lip knowing that Thierry was right. Caroline gasped seeing Stefan walk in. "Stefan? W-what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd see if you were still thinking about my offer from last night," he said.

"Still thinking about it," she replied.

"Well Caroline, can you think over dinner?" Stefan leaned on the counter towards her, smirking a bit and saw her look at Tatia.

"But, we're going to a bar…" Caroline stuttered out looking at Tatia and then at Stefan.

"I'm not. I'm spending the evening with Brady." Tatia smirked and went back to her sewing.

"Oh, we're going, Care," Lexi said as she came back in. "We'll just have to go without the others."

"I'm not in the mood to go anymore, Lexi." She turned and walked outside slamming the door behind her and stalked down the street.

"What did I say?" Lexi looked at Stefan wondering what the hell had just happened.

"I'd better go talk to her." He smiled at her apologetically before leaving and following Caroline.

"Go away, Lexi. I'm not in the mood!" She walked faster and was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Stefan turned her around and looked down at her. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said abruptly to him. "Nothing is wrong, Stefan. But, you know I'm not ready for a relationship right now. You have to know that."

"Caroline, I know you better than that. Your mouth says no, but your heart says yes. What are you so afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan smiled and turned to walk away.

After he was gone, Caroline huffed in frustration then headed back into the shop. "So, are we going or what?" Lexi looked at her friend hoping.

"I already said I'm not in the damn mood. Why the hell would you ask me again?" Caroline rolled her eyes and sat at her station and did her work before leaving when they closed up and she went home. She went into her room and slammed her door locking it.

Lexi, surprised by her friend's behavior, decided to send someone a text that would help her. Jenna Saltzman received a text from Lexi and she sighed and shook her head. She went to their house and went inside. She walked up to the room she knew to be Caroline's and she knocked on it softly. "Caroline? It's Jenna. Can I come in? I just want to talk to you." She stood there and smiled softly when the door opened revealing a very moody Caroline. Caroline saw Jenna and she stepped back to let her inside. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it huffing. "Caroline? What's going on? You haven't been acting yourself for over a month now. You've been really moody lately."

"Jenna, a month ago Stefan and I hooked up as just a way to have fun but he didn't use protection that time and I'm pregnant, Jenna. I'm pregnant and scared that he won't want to be there for me. I'm afraid to commit to him because I'm scared he'll leave me alone." Caroline cried and was wrapped in Jenna's arms and she sobbed softly.

Jenna embraced Caroline gently, rocking the younger blonde. "Have you thought about telling anyone else?" she asked.

"I want to tell Stefan, but I suppose Lexi deserves to know too." She sniffled and wiped her eyes and texts Stefan asking him to come over. "Can you wait downstairs, Jenna?" She heard footsteps on the stairs that belonged to Stefan.

Jenna nodded and walked downstairs passing Stefan on the way and she sat in a chair rubbing a hand over her still flat stomach. Stefan walked into Caroline's room and shut the door walking over to her and sat beside her. "Caroline? What's wrong?"

Caroline bit her lip and looked at him then at the bed. "Stefan, I'm pregnant and…it's yours."

Stefan looked shocked. And then he asked, "From a month ago?"

"Yes, Stefan, it's from a month ago. You never wore a damn condom, so now I'm carrying your child." She looked at him hurt that he was questioning that it was his.

**Author's Note:** Okay, while progress is slow, I hope that you are enjoying this. The next chapter will work on focusing back on Lexi and Thierry, and what's been happening with them. Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously in "Surrender All Your Dreams", Caroline is shown to be moody, so Lexi sends a text to Jenna, who encourages Caroline to tell Stefan about the baby she's carrying._**

**Chapter Three**

Lexi stared at her friend in shock. "You're kidding, right? This has to be some kind of joke. You said it yourself, Caroline Forbes, that you weren't _ready_ for a child!" she shrieked.

Caroline looked at her friend and she backed up a bit and felt Stefan's hand on her shoulder. Her lower lip quivered a bit and tears slid down her face. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you, Alexia!" She turned and buried her face in Stefan's chest crying softly.

Stefan rubbed her back gently soothing her and he glared daggers at his ex. He shook his head and motioned for her to leave. Once she was gone, he lifted Caroline's head and leaned down to kiss her. "Hey, it'll be okay, Caroline. She shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I know she didn't," Caroline said softly against his lips. "I should probably go apologize to her."

Stefan nodded before kissing the top of her head once more. "Okay, Care. I'll be here, alright?" He saw her nod before departing the room to go find Lexi.

Caroline found her friend easily as she was just sitting on the steps to the house. "Hey, Lexi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was unexpected. I wasn't intentionally trying to get pregnant, it just…happened." She sighed and looked at her feet and gasped when she was hugged tightly.

"I know, Care. And I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was just a shock, that's all. Is Stefan going to be there for you?" Lexi asked her friend looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, Lexi, he is. I think I've finally decided to let him into my heart. I need to get over what Thierry did to me the day he left and love again." Caroline smiled before standing up and walking inside and found Stefan. She sat sideways on his lap and kissed him nipping at his lower lip.

He smiled against her lips then framed her cheeks in his hands. "I love you, Caroline Lillian Forbes," he said softly.

"And I love you, Stefan Alexander Salvatore. Always and forever…" She smiled and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand before kissing him again, this time a bit deeper than before and she gasped into his mouth when he stood up.

Stefan held her bridal style carrying her up the stairs and into her room. He kicked the door shut and set her on the bed before straddling her hips kissing her. He ran his hands over her sides and sliding them under her shirt as he rubbed soft circles into her hips and smiled down at her.

Caroline shifted to accommodate him, legs wrapping around his waist. Stefan smiled down at her before tugging her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. "Are you sure, Caroline?" He saw her nod and he smiled stripping his shirt off and kissed down her chest. He nipped at the area around her bellybutton and he slid his tongue north.

"Stefan…" she breathed out.

"Yes, Care Bear?" He smirked and unhooked her bra with one hand and took it off tossing it to the side. He captured one of her breasts in his mouth sucking on it, while using one of his hands to tease the other breast. Caroline let her hands drift into his hair, which people they knew referred to as his "hero hair" as she arched up against his mouth and tongue. Stefan smirked teasing her for a while longer before pulling off with a pop and got down to nothing and unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them and her underwear off in one swift move. "Are you sure, Caroline? I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"We can cuddle if that would work better," Caroline suggested in a soft tone.

Stefan smiled and moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep, his arms cradling her from behind, lips nuzzled into her wild blonde curls. Stefan woke up a bit later, and carefully sneaks out of the bed getting dressed. He went downstairs and made Caroline some dinner, and brought it back up on a tray smiling softly at her. She was just waking up and looked very adorable the way her hair went every which way. "I brought you some dinner, Caroline. Are you hungry?"

"I can _try_ to hold it down. I don't think it'll work, but we can try," she replied.

"You should be able to. I made some chicken noodle soup and I have a couple of pieces of plain whole wheat breath with nothing on them." He smiled and set the tray on the table sitting down and picked up the bowl. He picked up the spoon that had some soup on it and held it out to Caroline. "Here, try it. I made it from scratch using my mother's recipe. It has real chunks of cooked chicken in it."

Caroline took the spoon and slurped the soup slowly after blowing on it to cool some of the heat from it. "That's really good," she said with a praise-filled smile.

Stefan smiled pleased at her reaction and words and he kissed the side of her head. "Thank you, Care. I made it with love for you." He sat there and watched her eat the rest of the soup and handed her the plate with the toast on it when she was finished.

She nibbled on the toast but still ate it in a slightly quick manner. Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "Slow down, Care. I know you're eating for two now, but you don't want to give yourself a stomach ache." He smiled and kissed the side of her head before getting up and walked around to her side of the bed and knelt down. "Caroline? I have something to ask you."

"Yes," she said before he could ask her the question.

"Aw, you didn't even let me ask it. Well, since you said yes, you already know I was going to ask you to marry me." He chuckled and slipped the ring out of the box and onto her ring finger on her left hand. "Caroline Lillian Forbes, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"I already said yes, but I'll say it again. Yes, Stefan Alexander Salvatore, I will do you the great honor of becoming your wife." She grinned and shifted, kissing him nibbling his lower lip a bit.

He returned the kiss then held her close as they basked in the quiet late morning that surrounded them. Caroline fell asleep in Stefan's arms and woke up with a start and slipped out of his arms running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach. She groaned and stood up and rinsed out her mouth before brushing her teeth. She turned around and ran smack into Stefan's chest. She giggled and looked up at him apologetically. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Just a bit, but that's okay. I can just carry you back to bed now," he replied, sweeping her into his arms bridal style and carrying her back to bed.

Caroline smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "You really are the best fiancé ever. I don't know why I had to be so stubborn about my feelings for you before." She looked at him apologetically and kissed the side of his neck nipping it softly.

"You just needed time to realize your feelings, Care," he said as he also nipped at her neck in response.

"Stefan, don't tease. It's not nice." Caroline pouted biting her lip feeling him nip at her neck. She tangled her hands in his hair tugging on it slightly. "Please. I want you, just be gentle." She kissed him slipping her tongue in his mouth mapping it out.

Stefan smirked into the kiss and returned it depositing her down on the bed crawling over her. He took what little clothing she had on off and he pushed his throbbing member into her waiting core. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her softly. "I'll do this on the condition that you promise to tell me if I hurt you too much."

"Deal," she said softly, thumbs stroking over his cheeks silently.

Stefan smiled and nodded thrusting slowly and bent his head down leaving open mouthed kisses along her jaw line and neck. He sucked on the skin between her neck and shoulder softly and ran his hands down her sides. "Caroline, ti amo, per sempre, tu sei, il mio unico vero amore."

Caroline smiled and gasped hearing him speak Italian and she blushed. "Stefan, what does that mean? It was beautiful and I didn't know you could speak Italian." She rocked her hips against Stefan's keeping in rhythm with his thrusting.

Stefan looked up and smiled at her. "Yes, I can speak a little Italian. My mother took Damon and I on trips there every year until we turned eighteen to visit family. What I said translates to this: Caroline, I love you. Forever, you are my one true love." He smiled and thrust a bit faster and caressed her cheeks that had turned pink.

"Oh, Stefan…Questo è il bello. Anch'io ti amo, per sempre; Tu sei mia e io sono tuo…" Caroline smiled keeping in time with his rhythm and threw her head back screaming in ecstasy. "Dio, Stefan!"

"Dio, Caroline," he echoed, thrusting deeply in and out of her.

"Sono vicino Stefan ..." Caroline panted a bit and whined a bit feeling herself close to exploding.

Hearing what she said, Stefan reached down giving one final thrust while pinching the bundle of nerves. He covered Caroline's mouth with his own and they both released at the same time. He pulled out gently kissing her cheek. "Do you feel better, Care Bear?" He eased down next to her running a finger over her cheek softly. "I didn't know you could speak Italian."

"I do feel better, and I took some foreign language classes in case any of the clients we got weren't able to speak proper English," she replied.

"That makes sense. So, when are you going to tell people that we're engaged? You know Lexi will just pester you until you tell her." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"We can tell them as soon as you like, and yes, I know that Lexi will pester me. It's what she's good for," Caroline said with a giggle.

Stefan sat up and tugged on his clothes, but didn't even bother to fix his hair. He grabbed Caroline's clothes and set them on the bed and grabbed her hands tugging her into a sitting position. "Well, c'mon then sweetheart, get dressed and then we can tell people." He smiled and watched her pick up her undergarments and put them on followed by her clothes. He held her hand as they walked to the door kissing her temple before opening said door.

Caroline smiled as they walked downstairs and she saw Lexi glowering at her a bit. "Awe, c'mon Lex, don't be like that. Can you call the girls and ask them to come over to the house? We have some news to tell everyone and it'd be best if everyone was here."

"Okay! Okay, I'll call them," Lexi finally relented with a sigh. Caroline smiled and hugged her friend.

Caroline smiled and soon everyone was over at their house and she smiled at them all. She stood up and cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "As you all know, Stefan and I were previously just friends, but circumstances happened and now we're more than that. He asked me to marry him and I said yes! Oh, I'm also pregnant with his child and realized after being so damn stubborn that I love Stefan Salvatore." She flashed them her engagement ring, before kissing Stefan softly.

"I KNEW IT!" Katherine, Tatia and Elena said in unison.

Caroline pulled away from the kiss and blushed at their exclamation. "What do you mean you guys knew? How could you know I was pregnant before I told anyone?" She bit her lip and walked over to them arching an eyebrow.

"Not the pregnancy part, the being in love with Stefan part," Elena said with a shake of her head, giggling.

"Oh. Well, um, I guess it just took time for me to stop being so damn stubborn. I guess because, he was my best friend first, I didn't want to ruin that. But it didn't really ruin anything; it just made our bond stronger." She blushed a bit and looked at Stefan momentarily.

"I think it's wonderful, Caroline," Elena said, smiling at the blonde. "You've found love with someone, and we're all happy for you."

"Well good, because I need to ask you something girls. Will you help me plan my wedding?" Caroline smiled hopefully at her friends and especially Lexi. "Lex, I need to ask you something later, two things actually."

"What's up, BFF-roommate?" Lexi asked as she and Caroline went back into Lexi's bedroom, settling on the bed. They clasped hands as they lay on their sides facing each other.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be this little one's godmother? Also, I want you to be the maid of honor at my wedding." Caroline smiled rubbing her thumb over the top of her hand softly.

"I'd be honored to do both things for you, Care Bear. Why don't we get started on the wedding stuff and then worry about the baby stuff after your honeymoon, hmm?" Lexi suggested. Caroline smiled and nodded, shifting closer to hug her friend.

Lexi grinned and hugged Caroline close kissing the top of her head affectionately. They had a very close relationship and it was times like these that she enjoyed the most. She thought about Thierry and wondered if she should stop being so stubborn. Caroline seemed happier after she stopped resisting Stefan. "You're thinking about him, aren't you? Why don't you go see him, Lex? I'm going to go back to sleep." Caroline gave a big yawn and sat up before standing and exited the room heading to her own and fell asleep rather quickly.

Lexi took her friend's advice to heart, heading quickly out of the apartment and opting to walk to Thierry's apartment, knocking on the door once she got into the building. As she waited, she heard the softer set of footsteps from inside and a woman answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?" the woman asked in a hoarse, sultry tone.

"Is Thierry here?" Lexi bit her lip looking at the woman hopefully.

"Ah, yes. Let me go fetch him; wait here." With that, the woman turned and walked further in the house and knocked on Thierry's open door. "You have a visitor, a blonde girl."

Thierry shot up and stood up quickly. "Thank you, Aunt Priscilla. Don't wait up for me." He grabbed his keys before swinging the door open and stepped out onto the porch. "Well, this is quite the surprise, Lexi. Not that I'm disappointed, not at all. So, what brings you by?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could talk. About things," she said nervously, looking down at the ground.

Thierry smiled softly hearing what she said and watched as she looked down at the ground. "Hey, don't hide your face from me." He placed a hand under her chin tilting it up and smiled comfortingly and took her hand placing it in the crook of his arm as he walked with her down the street. He went into a park and sat on a bench and smiled up at Lexi. "So, what's on your mind?" He placed his hands on her hips rubbing soft circles with his thumbs on them.

"Well, Caroline told me that she and Stefan were getting married, and she's expecting a baby. So, it got me thinking…would you want the same thing as them if you knew that I did?" she asked.

"If I knew you were pregnant? Of course I would, amour. Alexia Branson, I love you and only want to be there for you as long as you'll have me. I dream of marrying you and having a family with you." He tugged her down onto his lap and kissing her running his tongue over the seam of her lips. When he was granted access, he slipped his tongue in her mouth mapping out the wet cavern. He ran his one hand through her hair and the other drew lazy circles on her thigh.

Lexi returned his kisses, mimicking him and letting one of her hands drift up into his hair. Thierry pulled away from her lips briefly and looked at her through glazed eyes. "Lexi, we should go somewhere else. Don't want to scare anyone." He leaned his head forward kissing her neck nipping and sucking on it softly. His hand slid under her shirt, his fingers moving softly just above the waistband of her jeans.

Lexi moaned at what he was doing and she tugged on his hair none too gently. "We could go back to my place. My room is soundproof and far enough away from Caroline's that she won't even know you're there." She moaned and wiggled on his lap wanting to stand up.

Thierry let her and he followed her and felt his pants tighten once she got up. He grabbed her hand and tugged her along to his motorcycle by his house and handed her a helmet. He got on and revved the engine and drove to her home, killing the engine so as not to wake Caroline. He went inside with Lexi and shut the door behind him locking it. He set their helmets down on a table and licked his lips looking at Lexi. He pulled her flush against him kissing her a bit rough tearing her shirt off and threw it to the floor.

Lexi moaned into the kiss pulling away after a minute. She grabbed her torn shirt off the floor, before running upstairs to her room with Thierry in hot pursuit. Once they were inside, she shut the door locking it, and she stripped her jeans off, before grabbing Thierry by his belt tugging him close. She kissed him and felt his hands moving all over her body and she moaned into the kiss.

Thierry walked with her to her bed and picked her up, throwing her onto it softly before ridding himself of his clothing, leaving him in just his boxers. He crawled over her and kissed her, while his hands expertly undid her bra and tossed it to the floor. He pulled away from the kiss seeing her breasts just begging to be touched. He trailed kissing downwards until he reached one of her breasts and took it in his mouth pleasuring it with his teeth and tongue. One of his hands went to her soaked underwear teasing her further, while his other hand pleasured her other breast.

"Thierry, don't tease. It's not nice," she moaned out softly, writhing beneath him, wiggling her hips against his hand.

Thierry pulled off her breast with a soft pop and released his other hand from her breast. "I do apologize, mon cherie. I just couldn't help myself. You're beautiful. Do you have a condom?" He looked at her softly before stripping her underwear and his boxers off tossing them to the floor.

Lexi nodded and reached over with her hand and fumbled in the drawer beside her bed. She tossed the foil wrapped condom to him and bit her lip watching.

Thierry rolled the condom on before spreading her legs and lined himself up with her glistening wet entrance. "You ready for all of me, Alexia? I don't want to hurt you."

Lexi nodded and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck whispering against his lips. "Yes. I want you. All of you."

Thierry nodded and kissed her gently while he pushed himself in and sat there to let her get adjusted to him before he began to move at a steady pace. It wasn't overly fast, but it wasn't overly slow either. He pulled away from the kiss groaning. "God, mon cherie."

"Yes! Oh, fuck yes, Thierry…give it to me," Lexi moaned out loudly.

"Fuck, Lex. I want you so bad." Thierry groaned and nipped at her shoulder picking up his pace. "I fucking want you to have my child someday." He groaned and snapped his hips keeping a steady rhythm.

"Yes, baby. Oh fuck yes!" Lexi screamed, her rhythm matching his as she then flipped them over until she was on top.

"Mm, and just what are you going to do with me, Miss Branson?" Thierry smirked cupping his hands on her ass and squeezed. "I kind of wish I didn't have to wear this fucking condom." He scowled and picked up one of her wrists kissing it and bit it softly.

**Author's Note:** So, here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it as I'm slow with the updates now, with my vacation time coming up next weekend. I'll be back to faster updates after that, if I'm not tired from my traveling/partying. ENJOY!


End file.
